


巴黎夏末

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cream as Lube, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 夏末还是盘旋在巴黎上空。也许毁掉它需要六十五年。
Relationships: Bavaria/France (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 3





	巴黎夏末

夏末飘荡在波光粼粼的塞纳河上方，空气里充盈微醺的花蜜。利奥波德站在杜伊勒里宫会客室外的阳台上，俯瞰下方懒洋洋走过的宫廷侍从：没有大革命前矫揉造作的假发和马裤，没有丝袜和高跟鞋，这样的景象反复在他脑内镂刻，告知旧时代已经真实地结束。现在他身处世界一极的宫廷，顶着崭新的王国头衔，用一种空前自由的身份与大陆相拥，即使某方面还是不尽人意，只是某方面。他又站了一小会儿，竟然热到难忍，毕竟八月的太阳很刺眼，毒辣的花粉也让他要过敏。往室内走的时候他对自己说，但是请放轻松，这只是一些小问题。

行走时袖扣勾到了窗帘，两片蝉翼在空中转起了圈，他从容地解开，径直向茶几走。十几分钟前没吃完的蛋糕和花茶还摆在桌上，茶水已经全凉，表面结着的薄皮在重力下发皱；另一头的奶油上，咬痕因塌陷而模糊，像劈下一半的白花花的人脑；再旁边，一只小巧的金匙搁上茶碟边缘——他也不知道究竟是纯金的，还是镀金的，总之那东西小得像个掏耳朵的家伙，让他的大手拿着好生别扭——上面的奶油几乎融化完，在桌上空留一滩甜腻罪证，让他深深蹙着眉。他讨厌混乱，他喜欢秩序。

他将要开始收拾桌上的残局时弗朗西斯推门进来。他当即停下动作，在桌边站好，垂着双手，微微弓着背看向他，蓝色的双眸一动不动，像两只死掉的弹珠。让他很意外的是弗朗西斯只穿着一条睡袍，白色亚麻织造的裙摆在膝盖上方轻晃，长发披在肩头，反射着很刺眼的金色日光，一张由于刚刚睡醒略显苍白的脸在微热空气的扭曲中笑得古怪。而他呢，他穿着全套的制服，脚上踩着军靴，这个见面场景着实有点神奇。

“弗朗西斯。”还是他先开的口。对方微笑了一下，朝着他走来，他这才注意到他没穿鞋，白皙的脚踩在暗红色地毯上，每个脚趾上的汗毛都很清晰。他想到另一个不爱穿鞋的家伙，咳嗽了一声，向后退了一点。但是他们已经不可同日而语了，至少他很确定，现在与他说话的是位帝王，而另一个像极了舞台上为木偶控线的小丑。

弗朗西斯大方地在椅子上坐下，右腿架上了左腿。利奥波德避开那一截裸露的大腿，向另一边看，心不在焉地打量着房间里的挂画和转角的浮雕。那个从科西嘉岛来的军事家在此踵事增华，大肆翻修，让他想到两年前擅自称帝的时候，这两者给他的感觉差不多，大体都不太好。他真的恨透了华而不实的玩意。

但是、但是他才看了没多远，就被一只手猛地拽了一下。他往下看去，坐在椅子上的人满脸堆着坏笑，同样干净又白皙的手扣在他的皮带上。他愣了一下，迷惑又担忧地张了张嘴。

“别担心。”弗朗西斯很慢地眨了两下眼，唇边还保留着让人无法生气的神秘微笑。利奥波德盯着他的手，顿时明白了他出现在这里的缘由。他不想往那方面想，可是……

“别担心，如果你想到了什么，那么你有幸听我说，的确正是那样。”

他不感冒让对方乐此不疲重复实践的规则，尽管在他看来性不是难以启齿的事，也没必要像修道院出身的王国一样把与不同的人做爱看得比妄加屠戮还严重，可是……对方终究还是个法国人。他朝天花板翻着白眼，暗暗捏紧了右手。弗朗西斯却在他在心里唾骂时起身，在一身笨重粗壮的肌肉面前，他过于纤细，并且阴柔，大约是因为站直时只到对方的鼻梁那么高，肩线也太窄，薄布料柔顺地贴在关节上，让四肢的修长与精瘦更被凸显。利奥波德撇撇嘴，直挺挺地站稳，轻轻动着眼珠，让眼白的部分拉得越来越大，视线下移、下移、再上移，看到对方用攀住自己的两只手臂——宽大的长袖口从手腕滑到手肘，托着白瓷似的手臂——接着是脖颈。他的手指冰凉，滑入硬邦邦的立领在铺着稀疏绒毛的后颈游走，力度适中，只用指腹划过柔软的毛发，然后插进像刺一样挺立的更硬的头发里。利奥波德承认这种抚慰很舒服，带着十足的挑逗意味，在阿布雷希特或者是其他人做爱时很少出场，以至于对方只是用简单的指法按摩头皮，就让热流在下腹打转。

弗朗西斯压着他的头颅把自己的嘴唇贴上去。这时他才通过在脸颊摩挲的手指上所附着的并不算薄的茧意识到从他进门起一直被自己忽略的事实：现在这双常年在战场上征伐厮杀的手对他的所有逗弄可不是为了取悦，到底还是要记清两人的身份差异。

但他没推开对方，只是（被）压低脑袋，不算太配合地张开嘴，让另一条舌头钻进来，在他里面横行霸道地侵略掠夺。这个吻和战场风格类似，没留给他时间喘息，让他不能跟上节奏，后背浸湿得厉害；呼出的热气又被锁在两人的面颊之间，像把他放到烤炉里，一只穿上铁杆的大鹅，从脱掉毛的皮肤冒出的汗全是自己身体里榨出的血肉。这想法让他的心情变得沉重。

当他把视线停留在茶几呈现的狼藉上时，突然眼前一黑。早就被挑逗得滚烫的手掌，上面还涂满了有对方味道的汗液，无情地盖在他的眼睛上，拇指有意盖住鼻孔。他只能通过一条狭缝呼吸，远远不够，嘴被堵得严严实实，一股怒火从心里烧起来，他踩了对方的脚。

弗朗西斯发出一声怪叫，连连后退多步。利奥波德自由了，喘着粗气看他，他坐在地上，双手抱着被踩红的脚趾，也在喘气，脸上也有汗，把金发全黏在一起，湿得像水里捞出来的。亲吻让他的嘴唇变得血红，隐约的红晕往上下两侧散开，眼角下方的汗珠亮如泪滴。利奥波德走到他面前，靴面蹭上他另一只脚掌。

“别那样对我。”他说，一边整理自己的上衣。摸到领口的时候，他发现上面还有对方的体温和汗渍，停顿了一下。

他看了看弗朗西斯，想着如何向他道歉，但是他坐在那盘腿朝他笑，让他想到随他骑马征战时所见的睥睨，那时他嘴角就含笑，好像这样更能让敌人闻风丧胆。他只好看向另一边。

“只是一个吻而已。”弗朗西斯出声提醒他，终于把头发拢到后面，漂亮的脖子转动着，粗粗打量一下四周，最后盯着只吃了一小半的蛋糕，好像发现了什么，“你不满意我的招待？”

“没有。我只是不太习惯甜食。”他躲开炽热的目光。

“我以为你会很喜欢。毕竟奥地利的甜品是如此独特……”

“我想你误会了。”他转身往阳台的方向走。

弗朗西斯拉住他的小腿问：“他的技巧也像甜品一样蛊惑人心吗？”

“别瞎说！”他忍着不踹他。

“难道是我真的误会了你对他的感情？”他眯着眼，收起笑容。

利奥波德还是转回来，板着脸看他许久。

“如果我足够喜欢他，我不会加入你的联盟。我不会在这里。你大可放心。”

笑容又出现在弗朗西斯的脸上。他继续捋动自己的长发，似乎要把它们绑上，过了一会儿利奥波德看到他真的从口袋里摸出一根发绳，双手在后脑操作着，低头看向地板：“我当然不担心。你知道他的皇帝已经退位了吗？”

漫不经心的一句话却让利奥波德觉得被抽住了胃里的神经。他动了两下嘴唇才找回声音，简短地分析一番开口说：“你是说神圣罗马吗？”

“当然了。总不可能是他自己的帝国。不过也早就名存实亡……我以为一年前他就该这样做的。”弗朗西斯发出几声轻快的笑，绑好头发起身。低低的马尾紧贴着侧颈伏在锁骨上方，他走路的时候有一点跛，看来真的被踩得很重。利奥波德本能地伸出手扶他，心中充满了愧疚，他们又回到茶几边坐下。

“别相信奥地利人。”他露齿一笑，“他很轻易地抛弃盟友，玩弄关系，把别人的事业弄得一团糟……”

“难道你衣冠不整地来这儿只是为了和我说他的坏话吗？”利奥波德希望他能就此打住。虽然他已经加入莱茵联邦，仍然对与法国人讨论奥地利的行为深感自责。

“当然不是。只是告诉你来找我是正确的。但是，总是要让我看到你心甘情愿地臣服。我希望我们的关系在以往同盟的基础上有所突破……”

“这……”

“哦呀呀，看看你这张痴呆的脸，我以为你刚才已经有觉悟了呢。”弗朗西斯拿起那只金匙，放到茶杯里搅动。一瞬间浑浊的奶油四散。利奥波德的胃底又开始紧抽。他回忆他们刚才的话，很快从记忆中捞起那一句，难以置信地看着弗朗西斯的脸。

“亲爱的，想起来了吗？”

他仍然在搅拌已经无法称之为茶水的液体，渐渐地，难溶于水的脂肪滴浮上水面，堆积在杯沿。他突然想到泡在护城河中多日的尸身。他瑟缩起眉毛，盯着自己放在膝上的双手。

“我以为刚才那个吻已经是所有了。”

从侧面射过来的尖锐视线是弗朗西斯精准的刀法，它们剖切他，目光所及之处皆是刀痕，汩汩往外流血，一起洒进那杯令人作呕的茶水。他怀疑这茶被下过魔咒，不然为什么现在他的舌头如此不利索；但也有可能是吻的缘故，就像被麻痹过、被荆棘鞭打过，说话变得很艰难。

“那……”

“要来点什么助兴吗？你的兄弟可是很享受这种东西。我想我可以掌握好剂量——”弗朗西斯歪着头。

利奥波德悄悄咬着嘴唇内侧，终于打定了决心。他突然地拉开椅子，迈步到对方面前，学着刚才的做法按着他的肩，埋头向他的嘴唇。但是——

“Non, non, non.”

一根伸出食指抵住嘴将他推远，在困惑而恼怒的目光注视下，更恶劣的笑容挂上他的脸：“看来你已经准备好了。但是我想要的不是这个。”

他把利奥波德推到距离自己一尺的位置，忽然冷下脸。接着所有玩笑和温言细语都消失了。他改把手按在对方头顶，就着他还半蹲的怪异姿势。利奥波德飞快地看了一眼阳台和房间，发现室内的氛围竟然如此古怪，全然不似阳光下的城市。

他听见对方说：“跪下吧，利奥波德。”

+

利奥波德跪在地毯上，身上的军服完好如初，口中却含着弗朗西斯尺寸可观的阴茎笨拙地吞吐。他有一根大家伙，深深顶到他的喉管里，如果不是被挤得嘴里满满当当，他一定会呕出来。弗朗西斯的睡袍底下没有穿裤子，撩起来便是这根巨物。浓密的毛发现在抵在他的鼻翼上，男性的体味孜孜不倦地刺激他可怜又脆弱的大脑。他真的要吐了，他不喜欢为人口交，也讨厌臣服于他人的性爱。在神圣罗马帝国的时候他总是固定地和阿布雷希特做爱，偶尔也找其他人……与其说是其他人，不如说只有奥地利。他上过他几次，也被上过几次。他以为被粗暴地进入和撕咬已经很超出他的忍耐限度，但是至少对方没有要求过口交。他真的讨厌这个，一个男人，跪在地上，向另一个——大部分都比他矮小的男人低着头，嘴里含着一杆枪，奴颜婢膝地舔弄，这是何等的耻辱啊。

可是对方大喇喇地敞着腿，继续抚摸他的脑袋和后颈，用指尖撩拨耳垂，好像这样给他一点刺激就能减缓克制会厌反射的痛苦一样。他艰难地把鼻孔从茂盛的阴毛里透出来呼吸，可惜吸进的尽是怪味儿。够了，他真的不擅长这个。

他的手握在对方的大腿上，十指陷进皮肤中，压着一个个的指印。弗朗西斯或许是感受到他的窘迫，主动抓住他的头发抽动起来，一次次地撞击充血的喉咙。利奥波德尝到一丝咸涩，他预感对方要射精，握得他更紧了，企图从中挣脱。弗朗西斯并不给他这个机会。

“乖一点，亲爱的。谁叫你要踩到我呢？你是否觉得是自己过于冲动了？”他弯下腰，在他耳边低声说。利奥波德还是想翻白眼，不过现在他闭着眼睛，只能从嘴里发出呜呜的抗议，但最后还是慢慢停下挣扎，用不住收缩的食管迎接一波波涌入的热液。他的下颚早就酸涩难忍，在对方疲软的性器退出后，终于能休息片刻。他扶着椅子边沿埋头喘息，一些精液还在他嘴里，没有直接被吞下，他犹豫着是否应该吐出以及吐到哪里时，弗朗西斯的手抚上他的下巴，让他紧紧闭上嘴。

“吞下去好吗？”

拖着他下巴的手没动，对方面上目光灼灼，和拿着望远镜视察敌军阵列时的神色大同小异。利奥波德也长久地盯着他，直到喉结耸动了一下，直到一股冲鼻的气味涌上来，从眼眶中逃离，带出几滴泪水。他呛得咳嗽。弗朗西斯放开他，把手搭在扶手上。他低吼着“够了”，拖着已经麻木的双腿，被靴边压出凹痕的膝盖起身。其实他不想说话，那股味道太过屈辱。他又审视一次这个房间，这回不再着眼于艺术品，而是琢磨如何最有效地逃跑。如果说一开始的好奇是被姣好容貌和强盛气焰所吸引，那现在，在尽力了几乎窒息的吻和堪比折磨的深喉之后，他只想从这里离开。即使他受对方管制，但是，他仍然拥有自己的主权，就他个人而言，他也有拒绝和他进行下去的权力……

“够了吗？”弗朗西斯随他的动作抬头，脸颊上的红晕足够证明他沉浸在高潮的余韵中。阳光在窗外轻抚阳台的围栏，窗纱又随风招展，像两只热情引导的手，只是前方并非是金碧辉煌的殿堂，前方是什么，他完全不知道。

利奥波德想要回到座位上，至少和他用一样的姿势、一样高度的立场。

“我以为你和他们不一样。你的年龄足够大。你有丰富的战争经验。你与我是如此接近，你与我至少该有一点相似。”弗朗西斯与他并肩站立，在他落座前，从背后环住他的腰，脸颊贴在他湿透了的后背上。

“我以为你很明事理。神圣罗马帝国已经解散了，我们又一次战胜了奥地利。不会再有什么德意志的霸权，现在莱茵联邦都受我掌控。”他在他背后飞快地说，利奥波德甚至能通过胸腔的共振感觉到他嘴唇开合的频率。

“今天无论如何我会和你做爱，我会操你，但是只要你配合我我就不会太粗暴。你有一具美丽的身体，我从很早以前就开始欣赏，但我向来不做强迫别人的事……如今怎么说你都该对我雌伏了。”

弗朗西斯的左手还摸着他的腰带，右手却向下摸到双腿间滚烫的肉块。他把他压到茶几上，将僵硬的上半身完全压上桌面，手掌则是更用力地捏着他的下体：“你看，你已经很有感觉。只要你配合。”

利奥波德几乎听不见他在说什么。他脑子里嗡嗡地响。蛋糕和茶杯就在他眼前，他的几根头发甚至在下落时蹭到奶油，在他眼前晃出了重影。他偏过头，入眼的是窗外漂亮的夏日景色。热浪狠狠地在大地翻涌。

“我……我希望至少能在一个像床的地方。”

他其实完全有能力踢开他，弗朗西斯没那么重，他连和自己差不多高的阿布雷希特都一脚踹开过。但是刚才那番话已经变成镣铐锁住他。他再也不敢那样做了。即使要和他做成了板上钉钉的事，他也想留有一点自由度。

“Non，”但是弗朗西斯很坚决地否定他，“你应该听我的。今天就在这儿，第一次对我来说很重要，必须按照我说的做。下次，当然你可以选地方。”

+

腰带被解开，但未从长裤上抽出；裤子被拉下，但没超过膝弯。利奥波德仍然屈辱地趴在茶几上，完好地穿着上半身的衣服，勋章在桌面硌着自己的胸口，下半身光亮的皮靴之上长裤褪到大腿中部，像一摊剖腹取出的肠子懒散地堆积在腘窝上方。轮番被两人使用过的金匙深陷在他臀缝的凹陷里，坚硬的勺面在甬道中旋转。利奥波德发誓自己从未见过这么变态的润滑方式——用勺子挖取奶油，送进身体中，待体温将它们融化后又取出来，继续挖取奶油，如此往复。除却金属物件在体内碰撞柔嫩肌肉的钝痛感极为不适，被塞进吃剩的甜品的行为也让他羞耻异常。他能感觉到动物脂肪是怎么从那个入口顺着大腿流下去的，流到裤子上，和眼前桌面上一滩快要凝固的印痕一模一样。他根本不敢看那只勺子触碰蛋糕的画面，边缘陷入奶油当中的时候和陷入内壁的感觉也是相同的。一只任人宰割的蛋糕，一个躺在案板上的王国……他一定不是这样的，他不愿多想，双手抓紧圆形桌面。

不知过了多久进出的硬物终于换成手指。弗朗西斯直接将三根手指捅进被折磨得有点发红的后穴，紧致的内壁立即向他挤压，阻止他顺畅地前行。利奥波德觉得疼，但是想到刚才和更刚才发生的事决定闭口不语。

“听说你通常是上面那个？”弗朗西斯趴在他身上，一边为他扩张一边询问。利奥波德的脸红到了耳朵尖，他没做声，接着就感到一阵刺痛，对方竟然用指甲在里面抠挖。他叫了一声，换来更加过分的惩罚，有力的手指反复刮着某一点，让他怀疑会被他生生挖下一片肉。

“你平时和萨克森做爱吗？”他继续提问。

利奥波德喘了两声才给出一个轻不可闻的“是”。

“看来我猜得很准确，”弗朗西斯的动作慢下来，拔出手指时的确看到甲缝中的奶油里混着一丝红色，不过他不会为此愧疚，“不过我觉得他没有你这么吸引我。”

“什么？”

“我和他做的时候感觉不如和你好。”他在变得柔软的甬道里戳刺，让粘稠的热液完全裹住手指，这样进出就完全通畅了。他没有虐待谁的想法，即使是来自那个帝国的人。

这话让利奥波德的心沉下几分，不过他很快又想到阿布雷希特在这方面比他更宽容。当他们投奔法国时讨论过这件事，他提到过做弗朗西斯的情人并不是多坏的选择。「总好过罗德里赫。跟他在一起时他想的完全是如何控制你，他甚至想拿走你的主权。但是你和法国可以谈艺术，我是说，艺术，不是皇宫里令人厌烦的圣母颂。」阿布雷希特的话一点没错，虽然他认为想谈艺术的仅仅是他自己。莱茵河彼岸的邻居拥有强大的军队、深邃的灵魂、更自由的歌声……

想到倘若阿布雷希特配合他就不会遭受这样的对待，他感觉心里好受了很多。

就在这时他听见撩开长袍的声音，然后是贴在自己臀缝的一块烙铁和抽出的手指。他挪动了一下屁股，以为对方很快会进入，但是弗朗西斯按兵不动，只是让手指越过他的身体来到他嘴边。

“太多奶油了，帮我舔掉吧。”

利奥波德觉得口干舌燥，还隐隐从胃里翻上来一阵阵的苦味。刚才精液的味道还没散去，现在要让他吮吸从后面拿出来的手指……

不由分说地，弗朗西斯用指尖拨开他的嘴唇，指甲顶在他牙齿上。他只得张嘴把三根滑腻的手指含住，不得不屏住呼吸来完成工作。他希望不要再有更多毁坏他心理建设的挑战了。他能忍受任何肉体的侵犯，但是这样亵渎他灵魂的太过沉重。和勋章一起被压在身体下面的还有一枚贴身的十字架，他感觉附在那上面的雕像的每笔轮廓都像烧着了一样，在他胸口放出可怕的热。

“舔干净一点。还有，别咬我。”两根手指玩着他的上颚，看似无意地擦过小舌，他的胃又开始抽。他想抗议也说不出话了，被刺激得分泌出太多唾液，顺着嘴角外溢出来。其实他根本没有在舔，是对方把手指反复在他舌苔上摩擦，他机械地吞咽着，那触感逐渐从滑腻变得干涩。在他以为对方要收手的时候，他感觉放在他后腰的另一只手移到了臀上，扶着坚硬的阴茎抵住他的洞口。

“我要进来了。”大概是真的出于好心，这话让利奥波德下意识地夹紧臀部，在被进入时像被从中间劈开一样疼。他马上告诉自己放松，可没有那么容易，疼痛很快变成灼烧，烧掉所有抗拒的野草。

他听见勋章们叮铃叮铃地响，十字架几乎压进皮肤内部，弗朗西斯放在他嘴里的手指用力压着舌根，手掌扣住下排的牙齿——他只能被迫张着嘴，用难以支撑的关节维持上排牙齿别落下，连一声痛呼都发不出——另一只手则放回他肩上。穿透感在身后愈演愈烈，很快他感觉类似睾丸的东西撞在他臀部，他知道对方已经插到底，但还没有适应对方就猛烈地开始抽动。他没有固定住自己的身体，慌乱地一挥手把蛋糕和茶杯都扫落在地。茶水飞溅到他的长靴上，他感觉不到，但是他看到放蛋糕的托盘底朝上冲着他，压扁的奶油从盘沿外溢，一派坠落而亡的图景。

他像被人按在首府慕尼黑的时候徒劳地怀揣一颗心与敌军对抗，然后顺从地接受命运，将既说不出话又不敢动的身躯向敌人松软地敞开，迎接力道十足的进攻和冲刺。因为奶油很充足，实际上之后的进程中他没有感到过度疼痛，也稍稍找到一丝快感。只是它们比起衣装完好被随意压在会客室茶几上从后方进入的屈辱而言什么也不算。弗朗西斯只穿着睡袍，没有穿鞋，甚至也没有穿内裤，但是他就这样干着他——他就这样干着比自己高大又强硬的男人，他坚如磐石的肌肉是他用以侵犯的抓手，富饶的肉体是他嬉戏的乐土。

他听见对方说：“利奥波德，曾经有人拒绝了我的蛋糕，我就要把他流放掉。”又听见他说：“曾经有人敢公然拒绝我的吻，那我就用十倍的刁难回敬他。”他没做声，他随着弗朗西斯的动作晃动，叮铃叮铃的撞击声已经被耳朵悦纳。后来弗朗西斯凑在他耳朵边说：“但是我很喜欢你。你的确和你的兄弟们不一样，你值得我用更温柔的手段对待。”

说这话时他仍然在抽动和撞击，用利奥波德已经烦闷的频率。他觉得眼皮很沉。他看到窗纱不再晃动，死死地垂下。窗外的天空上云也不走一步。

他在想弗朗西斯是否忘记放在他口中限制他回答的手掌，但也许对方只是不想再从他嘴里听到一句反抗的话，他不知道，他感到和弗朗西斯做交易并不像过去想的那么容易，他是个年轻的霸主，他们长久的处世之道在他面前非但不值一提，反而成了能用来诋毁他们腐朽不堪的论据。他不再想了，迷迷糊糊地被射进精液，被干到松弛的洞口只剩下火辣辣的刺痛和空虚。然后他闭上眼睛，对方终于把手拿出来，丢给他一块似乎是领巾的薄布。

“我感到很满意。”他说，“擦一擦那儿吧。我知道可能会有点痛。但是请你放心，它没有带给你什么伤害。”

利奥波德用一只手撑着桌子，另一只手将领巾接过，盖在自己的臀部上。弗朗西斯站在门边，似乎要离开了。他不想动，完全不想动。他觉得整个肠道和胃的抽动都变成剧烈的痉挛。一定是他吃坏了什么东西……一定是精液……或者，可能是奶油，可是他们这样的国家化身从没有因为吃坏而腹痛的先例……他向自己的胃蜷缩，听见对方在门口说：“马上我会叫人来收拾地上的东西。这些不用你忙活。”

等对方的脚步声在走廊上响起来后，他才草草擦干净被奶油和精液弄坏的屁股，然后又快速地把裤子拉好，系紧皮带。他在原地站了一会儿，突然听见第二种由远及近的脚步声。他快步挪到阳台上，扶着栏杆往下看。

夏末还是盘旋在巴黎上空。

**Ende**


End file.
